Child of War
by Sonic Prime
Summary: Sonic and the Gang saved the world from the Final Hazard and Shadow is gone, but just when they are tying to get back to a normal life, Tails intercepted a transmission . . .
1. Chapter One: Dawn of Chaos

**CHILD OF WAR**

By Sonic Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to Sonic. All that belongs to the god of everything Sonic, Yuji Naka (all praise him!). I also do not own the 'mechadrake' idea. That belongs to Red Draco, so please don't flame me Red, because I only took the _idea_, not any names! And if any of you readers see anything in my fanfic that is in your fanfic, its all coincidence. I didn't know you had that in there. I don't own Mountain Dew. (Back off lawyers!) E-mail me if I didn't say anything else that I needed to have said in the disclaimer.

Anyways, now that is said and done, let me give you 'non-Sonic fan' people a background update on this story. It starts after the events in Sonic Adventure 2, but it has a character and some references from SA, so if you're confused, play the games or shut up. It also does not go along with the Sonic comics, just the SA SA2 storyline. If this deterred you from reading this fanfic, then move on, there are other fanfics just waiting to be read.

Shadow: Bull. You know that whenever someone goes on to another story, you get all weepy.

Author: No I don't.

Shadow: Oh, stop lying to yourself. Just face it. You don't want to feel the shame of being shot down on your first story.

Author: WAAA! It's true! Please don't be mean to me. I'm not worthy! I'm just trying to do something worthwhile here. (sob)

Shadow: So spending hours in your freezing basement in front of a computer typing is worthwhile?

Author: Yes it is! All those sleepless nights hopped up on caffeine made a difference in my life and I wanted to share it in the form of this story.

Shadow: Wow. You are really screwed up.

Author: ARGH! Just let me tell the story, darnit! (slams down another Mountain Dew)

Shadow: Oy. This is going to be a long night.

Prologue 

A lone figure sat in front of a wall of screens. The air seems to freeze as the individual watched. A door opened and a robot marched in.

"Report."

"Sir. All seven have been collected and production is underway and is progressing as planned." A mechanical voice responded.

"Good. And how is the experiment doing?"

"Sir. The creature has had it problems, but-"

"BUT NOTHING! It needs to be in top form to carry out the mission!" The voice seemed to consume the robot.

"But sir, they have been fixed and it is ready and awaiting your approval."

"Excellent. I'll be there shortly. That is all."

"Sir!" The robot saluted and left.

"He he he he. This time, no one will stop me. Not even that blasted hedgehog! HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

Chapter One: Stranded in Chaos

The chains rattled as the sleeping figure began to awake. Its eyes shut, not wanting to accept that it regained consciousness as its tail moved slowly across the floor.

"Good. It's waking up." A voice said.

Another voice pierced the silence. "It's about time. Let's get the tests running again."

The tests. White anger flicked its insides. The tests always meant that there was going to be pain and misery for another long time.

"Let me see you come in here and do your tests!" The creature said as a pair of golden eyes opened, rows of teeth appeared on its mouth; wings flared, claws stretched and swiped at the men.

A cocky grin formed on one of the scientists. "Grab the prods. It looks like our little experiment is going to be stubborn today." Two more men in armor began jabbing electrical prods into the cage. The creature easily avoided them using its powerful legs and tail, but one of its wings brushed one that sent more than a thousand volts of electricity thru its scaly body. The creature roared, and then slumped to the floor. Another armored man opened the cage holding a large syringe in his hand, which contained a glowing green substance. "There, there. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it? Now be a good experiment and take your medicine." The man said with a sadistic tone. "GUN wants you to be strong and healthy if you're going to be some use to us." But just as he got close to administer the drug, a blue blur zipped in and pummeled the men into submission. The creature woke to a pair of impatient red sneakers.

"Who are you?" It asked. What it saw was not expected. The thing was a blue hedgehog. Something stirred in its mind. Was this 'hedgehog' the target the men were talking about earlier?

The blue hedgehog held out its hand. "My name is Sonic. Are you alright? How long were you kept here?" This didn't make any sense. The men said the target was an out of control beast. This thing just saved it. And it was being friendly? What is going on?

"My name is Sarco. I'm a mechadrake, and I've been here as long as I can remember. Why are you here? Are you another experiment?" _And are you as dangerous as these men tell me?_ Sarco thought to himself.

"No. Why do you ask?" Sonic said with a look of puzzlement.

"Its just that you look like another hedgehog these men showed me, only that hedgehog had black fur and red quills of his back." Sarco said, remembering back to that day where the men were going over data from a different experiment. Sonic looked at the floor. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, "His name is Shadow. He died just a few months ago while saving the Earth from Final Hazard that was created by GUN." Sarco's face darkened when he heard that word. He found out earlier that GUN was the organization that created him, only to use him.

"So why are you here anyways?" Sarco asked again. Sonic perked up a little. "Well, my friend Tails (he's a fox by the way) received a transmission that GUN was doing some genetic experiments, so I decided to check it out."

"Alright, you came. What did you find out?" Sarco pried, wanting to know if there were other individuals like him.

"When I got here, I checked out most of the rooms. There was nothing much in them. Just lots of computers and junk. As I was going down a hall, I heard a howl and ran in here." Sonic said. Sarco's world silently crashed. He couldn't, wouldn't believe that he was the only one of his kind. To be totally alone in the world without anybody he could be with was devastating. Sonic could see that what he told Sarco was taking a toll on him. "Hey big guy, I'll get us out of there, and then you can meet all of my friends when we get back." Sarco was hesitant. Could he really trust Sonic? For all that he knew, this could be another test by more scientists. But did he really want to stay here? Sarco decided that the best course would be to go with the hedgehog and maybe see the outside world. "Okay, but no funny stuff, or you're fired, literally."

Sonic laughed, "You've got a sense of humor too! You'll fit right in with us." This once again baffled Sarco. Why was Sonic willing to let a complete stranger be his friend? Unless what the scientists told him wasn't the truth. In that case, Sarco was willing to believe Sonic than the scientists. Sonic took Sarco's hand and they dashed out of the lab. All of a sudden, Sonic stopped and ducked down. "Careful Sarco. There are security cameras all over this place." Sarco looked upward an saw a black box attached to the wall slowly moving back and forth looking for intruders. _Now how are we going to get out of here without being spotted?_ As if Sarco knew what Sonic was thinking, he breathed deep and let out a torrent of flames that reduced the camera to molten slag. "Well, that takes care of that problem. I didn't know you blew fire? Why didn't you do that to the scientists?"

"Well, I am part-dragon, but the men weren't hurt by my flames so I stopped after a while." Sarco said. Sonic shrugged, "Alright! This is going to be a piece of cake."

After an hour of going down long corridors and several slagged cameras, they came around a corner to some guards in front of a door. Sonic peered around the corner. "I wonder what they're guarding."

"Wait here. I'll check it out." Sarco opened his wings and, despite the cramped hallway, flew up and landed right in front of them. "Hey guys, where's the lunchroom? I'm starving." Sarco said with a yawn so big that the guards could plainly see the rows of teeth. Now this wouldn't be very intimidating, if Sarco wasn't towering over them at a staggering 9ft 2in. The guards promptly soiled themselves and ran as fast as their legs could take them. Sarco looked over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic! Come'on over." Sonic snapped out of his trance and sped over to the door. Sonic went wide-eyed when Sarco read the sign on the door aloud. "Emerald Cloning Room. Authorized Personnel Only. That doesn't sound good."

"You have no idea," Sonic shuddered at the thought of more chaos emeralds around for Dr. Eggman to steal. "We gotta shut this place down." Sarco heard a noise. He looked down the hall. "Uh oh, those guards are back, and they do not look happy. Some of them are in armor." Sonic glanced down as well. "Bots!" Sonic exclaimed. "What are 'bots', Sonic?" This was another thing new to him. Sonic pushed a series of buttons on his wrist-watch. "I'll tell'ya later. Let me do this first." He pulled out a small cable from it and inserted one end into the door's control panel. After some beeping the door opened and Sonic and Sarco rushed in, closing the door behind them. Sonic went behind some crates to push in front of the door. Instead, Sarco blew fire around the edge of the door, welding it shut. "They won't be getting in now." Sarco said triumphantly. He turned around to see Sonic staring at a massive machine covering over half of the room.

Its gears moved in a hypnotic trance along the wires and metal. It pulsed as though it was alive and breathing. Sonic walked towards the machine and looked through an observation glass. There were three conveyer belts: one to bring a chaos emerald into the machine, one to bring it back out, and a third one to bring out a copy, only the copy had a greyer shade to it. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. _Does GUN realize how dangerous these chaos emeralds are, and how did they get them from Knuckles?_ He thought about taking all of the emeralds, including the copies, to Knuckles to try and see what we can do with them. Sarco gazed at the machine. It was nothing like the others he saw in the lab. As he looked at the device, he could hear a slight ringing in his ears. It got louder and louder as Sarco out his hands, but an enormous pain pounded in his chest. "Sarco!" Sonic ran over to see what's wrong. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Aught! Ah. . . I. . it's . .my chest. Feels like . . . its . gonna burst!" Sarco's tail whipped back and forth, claws screeching against the metal to match his screams. Sonic cautiously crept over, avoiding Sarco's tail, and pried his fingers back to glance at his chest. There was a faint glow emanating from where his heart should be. _They couldn't have. It's impossible._ Sonic's mind was racing. "Sarco, do you know if they did anything to you?" Sarco gritted his teeth. "(pant, pant) I don't know. (wheeze)" Sarco tried to remember through the pain. All the scientists did to him were sticking him with a needle and he passed out. Sonic had to make sure. He ran over to the machine and grabbed an emerald. It was giving a similar glow. As he went back, Sarco thrashed more and more. Sonic's suspicions were confirmed. "Sarco, I think you have a chaos emerald inside you!"

"FINE! JUST GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic put the emerald down away from Sarco. He looked at the door, which was starting to swell and bend as the GUN bots were melting the door down. Sarco got into a sitting position. He was breathing hard, but seemed okay. Sonic went over to Sarco and dragged him over to a wall. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Sarco saw the determination in Sonic's eyes. _This must be what 'friendship' is._ "Okay" was all he managed to say. Sonic walked in front of the door and revved up.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Sonic looked up and met his eyes with his arch nemesis: Dr. Eggman. The rotund man appeared on the catwalk for the upper levels of the machine. His paint-bush mustache couldn't hide his sinister smirk. "So Sonic, you stumbled onto my base of operations once again, but this time, you're too late." Sonic got into a fighting stance. "What do you mean? I'll always stop you!" Eggman chuckled, "What I mean is, now that I have this wonderful machine, I will be invincible!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sonic yelled to him as he helped Sarco up. An explosion blew apart the door and bots poured in, with a new one leading. "Oh I can and will! Not only I've captured you, but I've also retaken my pet as well." Eggman jeered.

As this was happening, Sarco was trying to get a grip on the situation. There were some strange stones that when near him cause pain, and yet there is one inside him. And this man, he's never seen him before. And he called him his 'pet'? His attention turned to the new white robot. It had no legs, but was supported by rocket thrusters to compensate for its oversized laser-canon hands. He vaguely remembers that robot when he first woke up and tried to escape. It was not pretty. The only thing from the robot killing him was the scientists that had stopped it. Sarco got a very bad feeling. He tried to warn Sonic, but Eggman beat him to it. "Face it, Sonic. You're beaten. All that's left is the robotization chamber. Bots, bring the experiment to my personal lab. E-101, capture Sonic!" The robot hovered in Sonic's direction. It reminded Sonic of a black and white egg with arms. "E-101 Beta is the older brother of E-102 Gamma. You remember Gamma from the time you defeated him on my Egg Carrier. You fought other versions of him in my pyramid base as well. Beta is a little sore when he found out that you destroyed his brother." Eggman chortled.

Sonic readied himself, "Well, let me pay my respects." Sonic jumped and did a homing attack at Beta, but was swatted away. He landed with a roll, revved into a triple spin, and went straight for Beta. Again, Sonic was back-handed by the robust automaton. Eggman burst out laughing, "You could try all day, Sonic, but E-101 will never tire. He can block all of your attacks, and counter them." Beta suddenly disappeared. Sonic looked around franticly. _He's not that fast, is he?_ He sensed and jumped upward just as Beta drove his clawed arm through the floor. Five missiles were launched that Sonic had to run at top speed just to doge them. He ran around so that the missiles hit other objects. He stopped and took a breather while looking over to Sarco.

Sarco was having a somewhat better time. The robots had laser guns and shields to protect them but were forced to use stunning lasers so that they would not harm him, per Eggman's orders. He opened his wings and flew up to the ceiling, clinging to it by sinking his claws into the metal tiles. The robots fired their lasers, but were missing horribly. Sarco leapt from the ceiling and slammed into one of the robots. He sank his teeth into its head and, with great enthusiasm, removed it from its body. The other robots tried to surround him, but he threw the decapitated machine at them. It hit its target and two more exploded. Sarco turned to the last three. "All right! Who wants some?" They hesitated, but one of them ran at Sarco, firing. Sarco lest loose enough fire to make the shield glow white hot. When he got close, Sarco's right hand shattered the shield, while his left grabbed the laser gun and tore it from the robot along with its arm. He seized the robot and held it in front of him to protect him from the other two robots who were shooting, not caring if they hit their fellow bot or not. Sarco ran to them and rammed the robot into one of them. They both flew into the wall, creating another mark of battle. Sarco took to the air and dived into the remaining robot, feet first.

When he stood up he saw Sonic still fighting Beta. He started to join him when Eggman fired. The thing latched onto Sarco's arm. He pulled it off, but was already feeling the poisonous effect. He fell to his knees. Shaking his head to shake the effects off, he saw Sonic run over to him.

"Sarco! Use Chaos Control!" What in the world was that? This must be one of the side effects of the drug Eggman put into him. "What the heck is that, Sonic?" Sonic side kicked Beta into some crates that toppled over the robot. It wouldn't hold him for long. "Just grab my hand and say 'Chaos Control'. I'll do the rest." Eggman knew where this was going. "Oh no, you don't! E-101, get them. Now!" he roared. Beta ruptured the crates and a glow formed around him. It flew faster than sonic realized. Just as it collided with them, Sarco took off with Sonic in tow. Beta immediately spun around an aimed both of its arm cannons at them. "No! You fool! Don't fire at the experiment!" Sarco and Sonic were still in the air. "Hurry up Sarco!" Sarco looked at Sonic, "Why can't you say it?"

"Because the chaos emerald won't respond to me. It will to you," Sonic explained.

The cannons fired.

"Ok. CHAOS CONTROL!" Both of them were enveloped in a flash of green light and were gone just as the beams hit the ceiling with a mighty blast. "AAARRGHH! NOO!" Eggman yelled as the room crumbled around him. "E-101! Get me outta here!" Beta hovered over to him and safeguarded Eggman as they both teleported back to his base.

Author: Whoo! What an ending to the first chapter, huh?

Sonic: Yea. It was very good.

Sarco: Why does it look like I'm a complete airhead in this chapter? I mean, I'm just as smart as the rest of you.

Shadow: Cept' me. I'm the ultimate lifeform. (looks at Author) And I better be in the next chapter, or it won't be pretty.

Author: oo, scary. I'm more afraid of Sarco than you.

Shadow: WHAT? I'm more powerful than he could ever- (gets picked up by Sarco's tail and is thrown into the next room)

Sarco: Better?

Author: Much. See ya'll next time in Chapter 2! (waves)

(Authors Note: Please RR so that I can continue and complete this story. I'll make it very special for all who read it.)


	2. Chapter Two: Theory of Chaos

Chapter Two: Theory of Chaos

(A/N: I got one review, but that's okay. I'm still going to put up more chapters until it's done. At least I got good info from it. To clear one question, Sonic did not destroy Gamma, Beta did. I wrote it that way because Eggman would've figured that since Amy got Gamma on their side, he just told Beta after he rebuilt him that Sonic brainwashed Gamma to destroy the other E-100 robots and then destroyed him I don't think Beta would remember that _he _destroyed Gamma. On one last note, this chapter is the first chapter with the official opening of the Chaos Karaoke Bar Special, starring myself and the gang! So enjoy chapter , I mean 2.)

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special 1:Hate Mail**

(Over the span of three days)

Shadow: (. . . takes a sip of his drink)

Sonic: (. . . asleep)

Sarco: (. . . day dreaming)

Author: (. . . stares at computer screen) '_ping' _Woohoo! I got a review!

Shadow: yay. Somebody cares. Big deal.

Author: I'm so happy that somebody read my story. (Tears of joy)

Sarco: What does it say?

Author: alright, hold on. (brings up review) 'Your story sucks. Do everyone a favor and quit writing. Anonymous.'

Shadow: HA HA HA! That's what I call a burn!

Sonic: Author, uh, you okay? (waves hand in front of Author's face)

Author: Doesn't matter. I put up chap 2 anyways.

Shadow: (shocked) You can't do that. They'll just send more hate mail.

Author: It's not hate mail. They're _constructive letters_.

Shadow: Whatever. (hic)

Sonic: Okay Shadow. I think you've had enough.

Shadow: (suddenly serious) I'll tell you when I've had enough! (hic) I don't even get a buzz from this. I go straight to (hic) drunk. It's not fair!

Author: Sarco, get him outta here. I can't concentrate.

Sarco: C'mon Shadow. Let's go. (picks up Shadow and puts him over his shoulder)

Shadow: No, I don't want (hic) to go. (Sarco and Shadow leave)

Sonic: Glad he's gone.

Author: I hear you. Let's get the chapter started.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day. Sonic's best friend, Tails, was outside his workshop just outside the mystic ruins polishing his plane the 'Tornado' when a flare of light appeared. _What the?_ Tails ducked behind the plane. The glow vanished, leaving Sonic and Sarco in its place. "Sonic!" Tails raced over and nearly tackled him. 

"Whathappenedareyouallrightwhosthispersonhowdidyougethere?" Sonic clamped his mouth before he passed out from excitement. "Slow down there, big guy." Tails stopped. "Now, to answer your first question, I found out that Eggman teamed up with GUN and made a contraption that can copy chaos emeralds." This news shocked Tails. "But how? I'm the only one who knows how make a stable copy on an emerald." Sonic thought about this too. "That's what I like to know." He put his hands on Tails' shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. Before we left I got one of Eggman's robots to blow up the roof and bury the machine." "Awsome!" Tails said excitedly. Sonic continued, "Now to answer your second question, it was my new pal Sarco here who used Chaos Control to get us out of here." Now Tails was confused. "How can that be when you didn't have a chaos emerald?" Sonic walked over to Sarco. "Oh, but we do have one." He jabbed a thumb at Sarco, "right here." Tails eyes bulged. "You mean it's _inside_ Sarco?" Sonic nodded. "Yep. I found him in a glass cage where when I freed him, I found out that Eggman created Sarco and used a chaos emerald for his heart." Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tails did some quick calculating. _How could this be physically possible?_

Sarco spoke up for the first time. "Well, Sonic, I'll be going now." He turned to leave. "Sarco, wait." He kept walking. "I don't want you to run off." Sarco spun around. "I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!" He bellowed. Sarco growled and showed his teeth. He looked like he was about to tear Sonic limb from limb. Sonic didn't back down. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to get hurt tryin to stop Eggman." Sarco was surprised. How did Sonic know he was heading for Eggman for revenge? It was like he knew Sarco's every move. He figured that Sonic wouldn't let him leave even if he tried. "Oh, what's the use?" He plopped onto the ground. "I just think that he shouldn't get away with that." Sonic extended a hand to him, exactly like when they first met. "I know. That's why we'll stop him, together." Tails ran up next to Sarco. "Yea, Sarco. We'll get him." Sarco thought for some time before getting up. "Okay. 'Together'." He smiled for the first time in his life. But something was troubling him. "Um, Sonic? Since I'm free could it be possible for uh," he scratched his head. Sonic got the notion, "Sure you can stay," he patted Tails' back, "with him." Tails turned to Sonic. "Huh?" "Come on, Tails. Just this once?" Tails fidgeted, but gave in. "All right, but only if I can examine Sarco to make sure he really has an emerald inside him." Sarco became defensive. He eyed Tails with uneasiness. To him, that meant more tests, which equaled more pain. "Whoa, whoa. Who ever said that I was going to be examined?" He already was having second thoughts about agreeing to stay with them. He had half a mind to just fly away.

Sonic intervened. "Hey. It not like what you think. Tails here won't harm you." This didn't convince Sarco. "Hey, tell ya what. Let Tails look at the emerald in you, and you can stay with me." Again with the compassion. All of this was making Sarco think that Sonic is a totally different person than the scientists. Sarco compromised, "I like that better." Sonic whooped. "All right! This calls for a high five." He held up his hand. Sarco just stared at it. "What? Is it supposed to do something?" Sonic face-faulted. "I forgot. You've been in a cage all your life." Tails laughed. Sarco grinned. "Yea. It's kind of like that." Sonic was about to respond when a beam hit the ground near them and erupted the dirt. They all jumped back. Sonic looked around. "What was that?" Tails whirred above using his tails. "Look!" He pointed seaward into the sky.

An object flew into view. It came in low and another joined it from below. They both came closer. It was Beta and some other, green looking robot. "That's Zero!" Sonic remembered the dumpster look-alike robot that captured Amy Rose and took her to the Egg Carrier. From what Amy told him, Zero was destroyed on the Egg Carrier when he and Amy fought. _Eggman must've built a new one_, Sonic thought. Beta hovered overhead Sonic and Tails. "I am E-101 Beta. My mission is to destroy Sonic The Hedgehog." Zero landed near Sarco. "I am Zero. My mission is to retrieve experiment 'Sarco' to his enormity, Dr. Eggman." Zero fired one of his hands at Sarco. Sarco slapped it away from him, but it zipped around and around him in circles with a cable that connected it to Zero. Almost immediately, Sarco was tied up. "Hah! You think this will hold meAARGH!" Sarco yelped as the coils lit up with electricity, shocking Sarco in the process.

Sonic spin-dashed toward Zero, but Beta opened a barrage of missiles at Sonic. He turned and went in circles to avoid them. Tails flew over to Zero and tail whipped him. Zero just turned and grabbed Tails. "Help Sonic!" Sonic jumped over Beta and sped over to Zero, ramming into its body. It dropped tails and Sarco while it soared a few feet and over the cliff.

Sarco dropped to the ground. Sonic ran to his side. "Sarco, can you hear me?" He stirred and lifted his head, "Ow." Sonic looked relieved. "Whew. You're okay." Sarco sighed. _I still can't believe that he cares if I die or not._ Tails shook Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, the other robot's gone." Sonic yelled to Tails, "He's not gone! He just went invisible. Tails, bring up a lot of dust so that we can see him." "Okay." Tails said as he whirled a gale of wind that churned up so much dust, it gives the impression of being in a cloud. Sonic looked around sharply. "Sonic, can you see it?"

As the dust settled, Tails came into view, so did Beta behind him. "Tails look out!" Beta fired both arm cannons at point-blank range. Sonic knocked Tails out of the way . . . and was thrust aside himself by Sarco! Both beams hit Sarco square in the chest. "SARCO!" As he fell, the energy that hit him flowed thru his chaotic heart, up his long neck, and out his mouth with triple the power Beta shot him with. The discharge of energy vaporized Beta's arm cannons and shredded his outer frame. Beta flew a few feet, crash-landed backwards, and moved no more.

Sonic caught Sarco in his arms. "Sarco! Sarco! W-wake up!" This time, he did not stir. Tails couldn't look at Sarco, tears blurring his eyes. Sonic stared at the gaping hole in the dragon's upper cavity. A glow formed where his heart should be. Sonic rubbed the tears away. "Tails! Look at this." Both peered into the hole. The chaos emerald was now fully visible, but its appearance wasn't that of an emerald, but in the shape of an orb. Veins slithered outwards from the emerald and into Sarco's body, causing him to shine brightly. Sonic and Tails watched as flesh regenerated around the emerald, enclosing it. The glow dimmed back to where the orb was and then ceased. Sonic thought he was dreaming. "Sarco?" Sarco's eyes fluttered open and yawned as though he woke up from sleeping. "Sonic? What's goin on?" He was taken aback by Sonic hugging him. "Sarco! You're alive!" Tails went over to Sarco and smiled, "It's good to see you back." Sarco was puzzled. "Sonic, what happened to me? The only thing I remember is that I was shot by Beta." Sonic told him about the emerald healing him. "So that's why Eggman created me." Tails' eyes lit up. "Of course! It all makes sense now. Eggman knew the emerald would absorb the energy," he thought for a minute, "but everything around the emerald was disintegrated. He probably didn't think the emerald could restore the person, or he would've put the emerald in himself first." Sonic planted his fist into his hand. "Exactly. Eggman wanted to test it on Sarco, and when it worked, he would then take it out of him and placed it in his own body." Sonic thought of an invincible Eggman powered by the seven chaos emeralds.

Wait a minute. _Seven?_ "Oh no." Sonic's face paled. "What's the matter?" Tails said. Sonic's breath quickened, "We have to go back and get all of emeralds, including the copies, before Eggman uses them on himself." Tails started towards the hangar. "I'll get the Tornado ready." He jumped into the cockpit and started the engine. Sarco wanted to join them. _Maybe this is my chance to get back at Eggman._ "I'm coming with you Sonic." Sonic paused, "No Sarco, Eggman might try to take control of you." Sarco stood up straight so that Sonic was like an ant. He lowered his long neck so that his head met Sonic at eye level. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Sonic exhaled noisily, "I guess so. I can't stop you from coming along." Sarco grinned again, "Good. It's settled." He opened his wings and tore into the sky. Tails was already taking off. "Sonic! Let's go!" Sonic raced over and hopped into the front cockpit as the plane took altitude. Tails let off the gas so that Sarco could keep up with them. "Hey guys! Why are you going so slowly?" They gazed ahead and saw Sarco gliding along an air current. The Tornado sped up with Sonic shaking a fist at Sarco. "Showoff!" Sarco laughed as they flew into the distance toward the desert sands; a cylinder machine following close behind.

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special 2:Mental Floss**

Author: Homina,homina,homina.

Shadow: What's with him?

Sarco: He ran out of ideas.

Shadow: Not so. He still has me to put in the next chapter.

Author: (fidgeting) Umm . . . uh, yyea. About that.

Shadow: What? You want me to be on the good side? Because I won't.

Sonic: Lighten up Shadow. Author, what's the problem?

Author: AAAAAAA! I don't know how to put Shadow in the story. I want to, but . . . but I can't.

Shadow: What's this? You can't put me in there?

Sonic: It's all right.

Sarco: Yea, you'll get an idea. (in comes Tails)

Tails: Hey everybody!

Everybody (except Author): Hey.

Tails: (looks at Author rocking back and forth on his chair) What's with him?

Shadow: He's not going to put you in the next chapter.

Tails: (shocked) What? Sonic, is he right?

Sonic: No. Shadow, why do you do that?

Shadow: Because it's fun. (sees Sarco walk toward him) Uh, time to go! (leaves)

Author: I've got it!

Everybody: What?

Author: It'll be great. I have to start typing so that I don't forget this. (types furiously on the keyboard)

Everybody: 'Whew.'

Author: (in between type) See ya'll in Chap 3!

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: The Chaos Thickens

Chapter Three: The Chaos Thickens

(A/N: Sorry this installment took so long. I had to fight off the evil Writer's Block. I'm back though and this chapter will introduce a new character :) Enjoy!)

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special #3:Enter Rouge**

As the sun rises . . .

Shadow: (walks inside from a morning jog) Ahh. That was good. Hey Sarco! Is breakfast ready?

Sarco: (sticks his head out of the smoke-filled window) Almost. I think I've gotten the handle of this now.

Shadow: (mutters) Thank Chaos I went out and had breakfast. (sees Author asleep on the couch)

Author: ..Zzz..

Shadow: Oh man. He still hasn't wakened up yet? It's almost 11 a.m.

(in comes Knuckles)

Knux: Hey guys. (looks at Author) Um, Shadow, who is this guy?

Shadow: Our current employer. Say, did you find a new act for the show?

Knux: I sure did. (whips out a remote and pushes a button)

(a spotlight shines on the stage and a woman starts to sing)

Author: Ooo, where is that heavenly voice coming from?

Shadow & Knux: AAH!

Author: What? (looks onstage) Ah, so she's the one who has the voice of an angel. Knuckles, who is that?

Knux: Why, that's Rouge.

Author: Wow. I didn't know she could sing so well.

Knux: I'm glad, because she'll rip your lungs out if you tell her otherwise.

Shadow: I'm just nodding.

(Rouge hops down and walks over to the three by the couch)

Rouge: Well, how do you like it?

Author: It was wonderful.

Shadow: (nods)

Author: (sees Sarco) Ah, and now for my breakfast.

Shadow: You get him to bring it to you? You lazy bum.

Sarco: Here you go. By the way, did any of you know where that awful noise was coming from? I was about to fly through the wall when it finally stopped.

Everyone: 0o

Rouge: > 

Author: Uh, I think now's a good time to start chap 3. Knux, could you control Rouge please.

Knux: (at the door) Nope. You're on your own. See ya!

* * *

It was quiet. So quiet you could hear the steel of the security vaults moaning at the pain of time rusting them. The only sounds were the guard robots walking and/or hovering back and forth. Not much was going on at the newly rebuilt top-security Prison Island. It was relocated for security purposes after the ARK incident. They didn't want any more 'visitors'. There were few robots patrolling the halls since GUN put in new security measures. As well as reinforced doors that lock into place in case of an emergency, they've also added more laser bars and force field barriers to stop anybody in their tracks. The usual 'gun' hunters were still being used, but at a smaller rate.

Their main purpose nowadays is to protect the more sensitive areas. Such areas like a certain group of laboratories that contain classified specimens. Other areas were used to store anything deemed 'dangerous to GUN's objectives', and were guarded fiercely. These measures would surely prevent the average thief, but not her. They could try, but she would be in and out with whatever she came for before the first alarm went off. Her receptive ears would pick up any hums from sensors or bots and easily avoid them. She'd use her graceful wings to glide over, under, or through and trap that didn't need disarming. If the need arises, she'd merely switch on her visor, target the key parts, and neutralize it.

She slid down a shaft to the point where she could see through the vent grate, and what she saw did not please her. A huge safe was centered in a large room, and that was probably because of the number of guards accommodating it. From what she counted on the floor, not even the infamous Rouge the Bat could handle them. There were about a dozen shield hunters armed with high-powered lasers. That alone she would've taken them with little difficulty, but after looking upwards and seeing the sheer number of gun beetles and bomb beetles, not to mention a few spark beetles circling around, she took a moment to rethink about the turn of events and how she got into this in the first place.

"_It's your fault they're gone bat girl!" Right cross to the jaw. "No it's not! It's your responsibility!" Foot to the gut. Knuckles and Rouge stopped to take a breather, thinking of some excuse to put the blame on the other one for the disappearance of the chaos emeralds. "You shouldn't have left them alone like that!" You could tell Rouge was angry. They quarreled for another half hour before collapsing in mid-charge. Rouge leaned up against Knuckles and vice versa. It was obvious that couldn't stay mad at each other for long, Knuckles was the first to break the silence. "Fine. Let's go over what happened, alright?"_

"_Fine." Rouge said with a huff. "You wanted me to watch the Master Emerald along with the chaos emeralds for a while, so I did." _

"_But then what happened?" Knuckles cut in. _

"_Well, for starters, I heard you calling to me and then I saw you walking into Red Mountain. So I flew down to follow you."_

"_And that's when I came through the other tunnel, and saw go into Red Mountain."_

"_And later I heard you yell like a scared chao and I came back."_

_Knuckles flushed, "I do not yell like a scared chao! I saw one of Eggman's robots trying to steal the Master Emerald." Rouge gave hoot, "So you acted like a big shot and took'em head on and got whupped." Knuckles involuntary rubbed his head at that thought. Rouge smiled inward and continued, "After I came out of Red Mountain and saw a robot fly away, I ran over to the shrine and found you knocked out. I was going to check you, but I needed to see if the Master Emerald was okay." Knuckles wasn't going to believe that line of dirt. "Ha! A likely story. You thought I was dead so that you could steal the Master Emerald and add it to your collection." Rouge got defensive, "That's not true! I told you I've given up that line of work!" Knuckles temper flared. "Yea right. I'll bet that you're still working with Eggman and this whole time you were playing me a fool so that Eggman would get the master emerald. What did he offer you, the chaos emeralds?" He instantly regretted his words. _

_Rouge looked like he just slapped her. "H-how COULD YOU?" She turned and started to fly off, but knuckles grabbed one of her feet. She flailed and came back down, an icy glare in her eyes. Knuckles faced her. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I know I jumped to conclusions. Just . . . don't leave. I need your help." Rouge saw the sincerity in his eyes and mellowed somewhat. She hugged him, which outright surprised him. "Well, you do act like a jerk some of the time, but I'll do it because you asked." Rouge let go of him. Knuckles was about to ask what the hug was for when a beeping came from Rouge's scope. She tapped it and words flashed across the screen. "Hey, it's from Sonic and fox-boy." Knuckles sighed, "Tell them I don't have time for anything." Rouge kept reading it, "But it says they know something about the chaos emeralds. It also says that we should meet them at these coordinates." That got Knuckles' attention. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_They arrived at Wild Canyon some time after dusk. Sonic was tapping his foot to his theme song while Tails worked on finding the chaos emeralds. Sarco was flying around, looking for any of Eggman's bots. Sonic saw Knuckles and Rouge land a ways away and ran over to them. "Hey there Knuckles! Glad you could make it." Knuckles shrugged, "couldn't be helped. Got to go where I'm needed." He looked over to Tails. "Heya Tails. Did you find them yet?" Tails fidgeted some more. "Hold on. I'm having trouble locating them because of the copies interfering with their signals." Knuckles almost fainted. "What do mean? There are **more** emeralds?" Tails nodded, "Yeah. Didn't you read it in the message we sent you?" Knuckles stared at Rouge. "Why didn't you tell me this?" She put on her best innocent expression. "I didn't see it in the message." Her sad-chao eyes bore deep into Knuckles. He sighed. A series of beeps excited Tails. "Got it! They've taken the chaos emeralds to Prison Island." This bit of news mystified the group, especially Sonic, who saw Prison Island's fiery demise. "Uh, Tails? You sure you're reading it right?" _

"_Yep. They rebuilt it, only it's relocated." _

"_So where is it?" Sonic asked. Tails pointed to the desert. "There." Knuckles thought for a moment. "Say, isn't that where Eggman's pyramid base is?" Sonic answered him, "Uh huh. Last time I ran into him, I found out he cut a deal with GUN so that they could make a new compound near him at the expense of him using some of their labs." Rouge spoke up for the first time since they got there. "But why would Eggman need to use GUN's labs?" Sonic pointed to something behind Knuckles and Rouge. "To make that." They turned around to see Sarco standing there at full height. Rouge let out a cry while Knuckles swung his fist, connecting with Sarco's smooth stomach with no effect. Knuckles just stared. How could his punch not do anything? He looked up to see rows of teeth inches from his face, ready to tear it off with a single bite. _

_Sonic ran in between them. "Hey, hey! We're both on the same side! Knuckles, back off. Sarco, calm down. He's not an enemy." Sarco looked at Sonic, "Okay. If you say so." Sonic was relieved. "Good. Sarco? Meet Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles, Rouge? Meet Sarco." Sarco waved. Rouge didn't know what to say. Knuckles gave a little 'hello'. Sonic laughed. "Really guys. He's with us. I saved him from Eggman at Prison Island." Tails backed Sonic. "It's true." Rouge came over to Sarco, walking around him. "Well, mysterious and muscular. I like you already." Sarco blushed. "Uh, thanks." Knuckles head spun. Something wasn't right. He sensed the chaos emeralds, but there weren't any near here. He quickly looked for the source and saw Sarco. "Sonic, do you know that Sarco is giving off chaos energy?" Sonic scratched his head. "Yeah. That's because he um,-" Tails came in, "He has a chaos emerald for a heart." _

"_WHAT?" Knuckles did faint this time. Rouge knees buckled. "You're joking right?" Tails shook his head. "Nope. Check your scope." She switched it on and saw the emerald inside Sarco; only it had a different signal from the regular ones. Tails noticed her confusion, "Oh, it's giving off different energy because it evolved while it was inside Sarco." Rouge simply closed her eyes and rubbed them. This was too much. Sonic walked over to her. "Hey Rouge? We need a favor." She opened her eyes. "What kind of favor?" Tails transformed his Tornado into its battle-mech version, the cyclone. "You need to sneak into Prison Island and get all of the emeralds, including the copies. Sarco, Sonic, and I will create a diversion to distract the guards." Rouge thought about saying no, but then looked at the unconscious Knuckles. She smiled evily. "All right. I'll do it."_

Rouge tapped her scope. "I could go for a good diversion right now." She said into her COM piece. 'Righty'o. One diversion, coming up,' Sonic responded. There was a small rumble and the building shook, but none of them even budged. Rouge was going to take drastic measures. She remembered the piece of metal fox-boy gave her. He said it was an EMP bomb, and it would paralyze anything mechanical that got hit with it. _All right. Guess I'll have to wing it._ She climbed further up and over so that she was looking thru the ceiling downwards. Rouge turned off her scope and pressed the button on the bomb. It gave a couple beeps and she dropped it. It fell a few feet before the whole room was lit up in light. Rouge shielded her eyes and used her foot to bust the grate open. The light subsided and all of the beetles plummeted like stones, each hitting either the floor or a shield hunter with a satisfying explosion. One even landed on the safe, destroying the laser beams enclosing it. She dived and screw-drilled one of the remaining shield hunters and then back flipped on top of another one. The doomed hunter flailed about, shooting in all directions, destroying two more hunters.

Rouge jumped off and drove her steel-tipped boot through it head. The robot collapsed with a dull thud. She stood up and surveyed the area: all the beetles were taken out by the EMP bomb, the shield hunters were taken out either by the falling beetles and herself, and the safe didn't need disabling, courtesy of one gracious gun beetle. Rouge walked over to the safe. When she got there, she turned her scope back on. It scanned the door and began finding the combination to unlock it. The scope suddenly stopped and a red letters flashed across the screen: **ALARM ACTIVTED**. Rouge cursed herself when all four walls, including the ceiling, opened up. Each one revealing two Big Foots, two Hot Shots, and a Flying Dog battle mechs. Rouge saw the Hot Shots and the Flying Dog's beam cannons charging up and the two Big Foots' missile silos open. She turned to the door; the scope was just about finished decoding the lock. _Come on. Come on!_ Her scope and the door beeped, and then it opened. She jumped in and closed it before getting hit with an onslaught of beam cannons, missiles, and machine gun fire.

Rouge leaned against the wall, only to jump back when it shook violently. "Well. This is going to be a little hard." She muttered. As rouge looked deeper into the safe, she slowly understood why there were so many guards. There were about a hundred chaos emerald copies in little canisters on the shelves. Rouge walked around a shelf inspecting the fakes. "No wonder they wanted to keep me out of here." An ominous voice spoke to her from the center of the safe. "Actually, they're meant to keep me in." Rouge turned and looked for the origin of the voice. "Who's there?" She walked more towards the middle of the safe and saw a large tube. Around the tube were the original chaos emeralds. Rouge stared at them with much desire to just take them and forget about everything. She mover her hand to take one of them when the voice spoke again, much louder and clearer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rouge looked up and gasped at what she saw. It just couldn't be. "No! Y-you're . . ."

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special #4: Bills**

Shadow: " . . . not the one for meee." (Bows and walks off the stage.)

Sonic: Boo! You stink!

Shadow: You do it then, faker!

Sonic: Fine. (walks on stage and starts to sing 'Sonic Boom'.)

Shadow: Ha! That's the third time he sang that. I sure now that that's the only song he knows.

Author: Hey let me sing next.

Shadow: No. You don't get to sing because of two things: one, you didn't put me in this chapter, and two, when you sing, you make everyone fall asleep.

Sarco: At least you got to sing. Every time I tried, I set the mic on fire.

Author: It's all right Sarco. You didn't mean it. (cell phone rings) Hold on. Hello? . . . Yea Tails, what's up? . . . Huh? . . . What do you mean, 'the power gonna shut off? I paid the bill.. . . Well? Call them up! They have it on record! Bye! (turns of cell phone)

Sarco: What was that all about?

Shadow: Author's been slaking on paying the electrical bills.

Author: This one's on time! They shouldn't cut me off.

Shadow: Oh? (pulls out a long piece of paper) Then what's this?

Author: That's . . . my mortgage bill.

Shadow: Well, if that's the case, then Chaos strike me down. (the power shuts off, leaving everyone in pitch-black darkness.)

Sonic: Hey? Where'd everyone go? WAH! (falls off the stage with a loud crash)

Shadow: Meh, close enough. See ya'll! Hopefully Author will get the power back on so that he can do chapter 4.

Author: Shut up. Sarco, flame on so that I can get to the generator. (runs into a wall) Now!

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: Chaos Reborn

Chapter Four: Chaos Reborn

(A/N: Sorry to up and disappear for a few months, but I've been busy going to college and working at my job. Don't worry; I'll still continue the story, hopefully with way shorter waiting periods. I'll have more access to a computer. E-mail me if you think I should continue the 'Chaos Karaoke Bar Special' before/after the story or have it as its own story. I want to hear from you! Let me know I'm still wanted!)

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special #5:Closed. Be back in minutes.**

(Loud banging is heard from behind the now barricaded front door.)

Author: (hammer in hand) Sarco! Get me some more wood!

Fans: Let us in! We want to party and read the next chapter!

Author: You can't! I'm almost finished! Not unless everybody donates to help me pay for the electric bill!

Sarco: Here, use this!

Author: Sarco, that's the counter top. Use wood from the stage floor.

Sarco: Okay. (drops it and opens a channel on his headset) Sarco to Tails, how's the security going?

(On the roof, Tails and shadow are lookouts)

Tails: So far, so good. We've managed to seal off the building. Nobody can get in.

(Shadow runs over to the side and kicks a ladder off the building)

Fan: Noooooo! (thud) I was this close. Blarg!

Shadow: Hah! That's what you get when you don't have permission.

Tails: Shadow, can you get in touch with Sonic and Knuckles?

Shadow: I'll try. (into the walkie-talkie) Sonic, Knuckles, can you hear me?

(only static is heard. Then Sonic's voice comes through.)

Sonic: Yeah, we're here. We are coming in now. Can you see us?

Shadow: (squinting, he sees Knux come into view from the sky holding sonic and groceries.) Yes. I can see you. (objects can also be seen thrown into the sky.) And so do the fans.

Knux: (strained) S-sonic? Why did we have to get twenty pounds of chili sauce?

Sonic: Because! I can't stand living without my chili dogs! I'd go mad!

Knux: Incoming! (doges a flying orange)

Sonic: Whoa! Hey, watch it! You nearly dropped me!

Knux: Will you shut up? We're almost there.

(They glide in just three meters from the roof when a lasso catches Sonic's ankle)

Knux: Mayday! Mayday! We're caught and being pulled down!

Tails: (over the radio) Okay. I'm coming!

(Tails flies over and tries to help, but can't because too much stuff was being thrown by the fans)

Tails: Author! I need backup!

Author: Roger. Sarco, give Tails some cover fire.

Sarco: Right. (sticks his head out of the second story window and breathes fire just above the heads of the crowd)

Fans: Oooooooh. (puts on shades and sunscreen.)

Sarco: Author, it's not working!

Knux: Sonic, take off your shoe. The rope will slide off.

Sonic: (shocked) What? I can't! These shoes are my life!

Tails: It's either the shoe or yourself!

Sonic: I'd rather go down with both shoes than live with one shoe.

Knux: Suit yourself then. (lets go)

Sonic: (falling) Aaaarrgghh! I didn't mean it for real!

Knux: Good thing I was carrying the groceries around my neck.

Tails: Yea. Come on, let's go eat.

(Tails and Knuckles fly back to the bar while Sonic gets swarmed by fans like ants.)

Fan #1: I got his shoe. (swoons)

Fan #2: I got one of his quills. Eek!

Fan #9,835: All I got was his glove. I wanted both.

Sonic: HEELLLPP!

(Inside, the group was eating chili-cheese burgers in candlelight)

Author: Hey, where's Sonic?

Knux: Oh, he forgot to get buns for his chili dogs. He'll be right back.

Author: I thought I just heard him.

Shadow: (trying not to laugh) You're hearing things.

Author: Whatever. On with chap 4! (munch)

* * *

An explosion shredded the wall as the laser fire continued to fly from all directions. Bots and beetles alike were turned into fireworks and/or swiss cheese. The rest were taking cover behind the more impervious shield hunters. Even with its upgraded features, the Cyclone still couldn't penetrate them. So they were left for Sonic to take care of. He would run right up to them, wait for them to lower their shields to fire at Sonic, he'd wave and jump out of the way before getting hit with one of Tails' missiles. All of them went up in a blast from a chain reaction with the other shield hunters because of their decision to stay close together. Sonic ran over to Tails and looked around. "I think that most of them." Tails nodded in agreement, "I can't pick up any -- wait! Two Hornet-9s down the hall." Sonic sped off and Tails followed. Sure enough, the Hornets were lazily roaming the lower hall. One of them turned around to see Sonic buzz thru it like a bullet through an apple. The other fired its homing missiles at Sonic, only none hit him. In fact, no missiles flew at him at all. The puzzled robot thought about it for a second before bursting into flaming confetti. Sonic walked up to the Cyclone with a smile on his face. "All right. Now let's find Rouge and the emeralds before Eggman sends more of his bots." They took off down a hall to an elevator. Tails hacked into the controls and it opened, only to have someone step out of the elevator. Sonic and Tails' eyes went wide in surprise. 

"Didn't think I'd meet you here of all places, faker."

"What are you?" Rouge said as she felt her body stiffen. Inside the water sloshed around but then it took a more solid shape. A pair of hands formed, making the water that formed them a few shades darker. The dark water traveled from the hands to arms, a torso, legs, and then feet. The head formed a circle, which grew to the size of a bowling ball with two thick blades from the back and angling downward. To Rouge, it had the shape of an averaged-sized human, until it opened its eyes. They were reptilian in shape, but there was a distant look that Rouge caught for a moment. Its form grew thicker as it tested its movements; all the while, the water was absorbed into itself. A translucent finger touched the side and recoiled from the energy that ran through the glass. Its eyes tracked the room until they rested on Rouge, who was still immobilized. '_Dang it! Why can't I move?_' Rouge thought frantically. BECAUSE I WILL NOT ALLOW IT, it said though its thoughts. "Release me!" Rouge tried in vain to move. The creature folded its arms. WHY ARE YOU HERE? "I want the copy emeralds. I can't let Eggman have them." The creature let out an ear-splitting screech and slammed its fists on the floor. **DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!** A surge of pure energy raced though Rouge and she cried out. She would've collapsed if not her being frozen in place. "Ugh. Now let _me_ ask _you_ a question. Why are you kept here with all of these emeralds?" Its anger seemed to leave when it sat down cross-legged. IF I RELEASE YOU, WILL YOU LISTEN TO MY STORY? She considered this and agreed. "Sure, but why are the original chaos emeralds around you?" The water creature looked with deep green eyes. IT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE A PART OF ME.

"Shadow!"

Sonic could not believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was the one person who he thought was dead and long gone. "It looks like you're surprised to see me. What gives?" the red and black hedgehog asked. Sonic responded with a huff, "well, for starters, how did you survive the fall and where were you all this time?" Shadow chuckled, "I am the ultimate life form after all. It'll take more than a simple fall to do me in."

"Simple? You fell from space! You would've been burned to a crisp." Shadow just smiled, "Now that's where you're wrong. I realized I had some chaos energy left and Chaos Controlled to the surface, but I ran out and reappeared in midair. I only fell a few miles into the ocean. It was there that I've been, drifting along like wood." Shadow clenched his hands. "I never felt so weak in my life. I eventually came to land in the Mystic Ruins where I stayed until I was fully healed." He turned to Tails. "This is where you come in. I overheard your transmission about Eggman's genetic experiments, so I went to his base in the desert, but the fat lard won't let me in! He says I'm Sonic in disguise. So I've been trying to get in the hard way when I ran into you guys, and like they say, the rest is history." Shadow waited and let his words have effect. When he saw no response, he frowned. "So what's been up with you guys? It seems to me that you've living the high life." Sonic twitched, "You think that we've just been grieving over your death for the past three months?"

"Shadow, why didn't you come to me when you were in the Mystic Ruins?" Tails asked, "I could've helped you, or at least, gotten you some help." Shadow snorted, "I don't need any charity from the likes of you." Sonic stepped in front of him. "Hey! You don't say that to my best friend!" "And just _what_ are you going to do about it?" Sonic turned. "THIS!" He swung his right fist and it connected with Shadow's cheek. Shadow staggered back a few steps. Sonic rubbed his hand, "Now how 'bout we talk this over like civilized people without the trash?" Shadow charged him, "How 'bout not!" Sonic sidestepped him, but Shadow was prepared, and clotheslined him. His arm grabbed the rest of him and slammed Sonic to the ground in the same instant. Sonic threw his foot into Shadow's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Shadow got in a couple more punches to Sonic's face before he was thrown backward. Shadow landed, ran over to Sonic and drove a fist downward, which connected through the floor when Sonic jumped out of the way at the last second. He grabbed Shadow's arm, swung him around, and then launched him into the wall, making it collapse on him. The hedgehog turned to Tails, "Alright, lets get out of here before Shad gets up to party some more."

Both Sonic and Tails crammed into the elevator. Tails typed some commands and the doors closed. It was when the elevator was descending that Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "Sonic, do you think that really was Shadow?" Sonic threw up his hands. "Most likely; I mean, I didn't think it was him at first, but after we fought, I was convinced that it was him." A part of the elevator box roof was ripped off and Shadow peeked inside. "Aww, I didn't know you cared." He said with malice. Sonic ran up the wall and onto the roof of the elevator. Shadow seized Sonic's leg and forced him to the floor. "Forget something?" Sonic turned to look at Shadow. "Yeah, like the reason you're so hostile!" Sonic answered, "What'd I ever do to you?" Shadow hurled a right cross at Sonic's ribs. "A fair question, I sense you are an enemy, but I know not why." Sonic dodged him and put Shadow into a headlock. "Sounds more like a lapse to the synapse in that noggin of yours. Maybe if you tried meditation; or maybe found yourself a girlfriend, you might get a handle on all that pent-up aggression!" Shadow roared and jabbed Sonic with his elbow, releasing him. "Maybe I just don't like your attitude!" Shadow yelled. Sonic took a breath. "What's not to like?" Shadow jumped to the other side of the roof. "It's time to finish this." He took a step forward and a missile blew up the spot where he was standing on. Shadow went flying into Sonic and through the side of the shaft. Sonic pushed the pieces of metal off him when he heard his wrist watch beep. "Tails! Why'd ya do that?" Tails seemed frantic over the comm. "_Sorry. I thought I could help . . . and Sonic?_"

"What?" Sonic said. "_I think I severed the cables with that shot too._" Shadow whacked Sonic over the head with a bar. Sonic jumped back. "OW! Enough Shadow! Why all the hassle in the first place?" Shadow just stood there, no emotion in his face. "Some secrets were never meant to be discovered." Just as he finished, the room shuddered when the box hit the bottom. Sonic rushed over to the hole. "TAILS!"

"Unfortunately for you, hedgehog, you've stumbled onto the most fatal secret of all." And Shadow was enveloped in a bright green light and vanished.

* * *

**Chaos Karaoke Bar Special #6:Nightclub**

(A/N:Because lawyers would beat me down, I have to put in this disclosure for one little thing, so here we go. I do not own the machine that Magneto used in the first X-Men movie. There! Happy?)

(rave music plays)

Author: woo! (twirls glow sticks in the dark)

Tails: (works the turntable while doing his best DJ impersonation)

Sarco: (comes in carrying a large box) I'm here!

Author: Oh, good. Just put it in the center of the floor.

Sarco: Alright. (puts the create down) Hey, where's Shadow?

Shadow: (yells from the ceiling) Up here. Whoa! AAAHH! (looses his grip and falls)

(Sarco looks up and gets bashed by Shadow)

Author: HAW!

Sarco: Shut up Author. Shadow, what were you doing up there?

Shadow: I was re-adjusting the lights. (zap) Oww! So, did you bring 'it'?

Author: Yep, it's in that box. (Shadow sees the box)

Shadow: Yes! Now I'll get the 'other' item that we need. (uses Chaos Control and disappears)

Author: And I'll start with this part. Tails!

Tails: . . . (not listening, still playing on the turntable)

Author: (irritated) TAILS!

Tails: What? (Author points to the box) Ya mean, it's here already? (runs over and dives into the box)

(mechanical sounds emit from the box)

Author: Sarco, you get the smoke machine ready, and then you're done.

Sarco: Whew! I thought I'd never get a moment's peace.

Author: And then you can make dinner for me.

(Sarco walks off grumbling and Shadow reappears with something heavy on his back)

Shadow: Hey, w-where do y-y-you w-want t-this? (collapses underneath the weight)

Author: Tails, are you ready?

Tails: (inside the box) Yeah. Put it in gently.

Author: You heard the man Shadow. Hop to it.

Shadow: (groans and Chaos Controlled the item inside the box)

(in comes Knuckles)

Knux: Author, help! The Master Emerald's been stolen! You have to help me find it!

Author: Sure. One thing though.

Knux: What's that?

Author: Look down.

Knux: (looks down and sees that he is standing on a struggling Shadow) Whoops.

Shadow: (gets up) Jeez. What's the matter with you? I'm outta here. (leaves)

Knux: Now can you help me?

Author: Okay. (puts his hand on his chin and starts thinking)

Knux: (after a few minutes) Anything?

(a small 'beep' came from the box)

Author: (brightens up) I know where it is!

Knux: Really? Where?

Author: Right here. Hit it Tails!

(all of the box's sides fell to reveal a snow-globe like machine with the Master Emerald in the center)

Knux: 00

Author: So, you like? Turn it on Tails!

Tails: Righty-o

(the machine hums to life and two half-circle bars began spinning around the emerald)

Knux: What kind of machine is THAT?

Author: Well, I got the idea from a movie and had it custom made. Except this one won't give off radiation, it just gives off psychedelic white light and give this building power until I've paid the electricity bill.

Knux: You can't use the Master Emerald as a generator! What about my island?

Author: It'll be alright. It's not like I'm keeping it. Just for a few weeks.

Knux: How are you gonna get enough money for three months of not paying the bills?

Author: Simple. I'm turning the bar into a night club.

(the machine starts buzzing)

Tails: Okay. It's all charged up.

Author: Were good to go Tails. Go get the suits. (Tails goes into the backroom)

Knux: I thought you said it doesn't give off radiation.

Author: (in a biohazard suit) Well, you can't take any chances. See ya in chapter 5

* * *


End file.
